Harold's Racist Parents
by The Raccoon
Summary: Leshawna and Harold wish to become engaged but they face a great obstacle: Harold's parents are racist. WARNING: CONTAINS UNCENSORED RACIAL SLURS, VIOLENCE AND CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENARIOS. If you wish to refrain from such things, do not read.
1. Pain and Prejudice

I do not own Total Drama Island

**WARNING: contains use or the "N" word sorry if I offend anybody**

**Harold's POV:**

As soon as I saw her, my heart was ready to jump out of my chest. After the show, my parents were peeved with my relationship with Leshawna. Why because my parents, are racist." Going out?!" my mother shrieked. "With a **Negro**?!"

**Normal POV:**

"Leshawna is not a negro!" Harold said "yes she is!" retorted Harold's mother. "I bet she watches BET and lives in Jane and finch!" continued Harold mother. "No she doesn't, one, she actually lives three blocks from us, two, it's really rude to call Leshawna that!" Harold corrected "I will not have my son date a negro!" said Harold's dad. "**FOR THE LAST TIME STOP CALLING LESHAWNA THAT!** And with that, Harold was sent up to his room.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Leshawna's POV:**

I haven't been receiving any calls from Harold lately. I wonder what's been keeping his so busy lately.

**Normal POV:**

Later that evening, Harold snuck out of his house. He took a ladder and climbed down from the window. Breaking out of his house felt a little scary, but exciting. "Most likely how Duncan feels when he breaks out of Juvie" commented Harold. Then set out to Leshawna's house. Harold was greeted with warm welcomes. "Hi Leshawna" said Harold "How's It been?" "OK, why haven't you called me for a while?" Leshawna asked "Just helping around the house a lot" Suddenly the door bust open and standing there, was Harold's parents.


	2. Seperation

** REWRITEN!**

"Harold, what the hell are you doing here!" yelled Harold's dad, "I thought I told you that you were grounded! "Uhhh, I forgot." Said Harold having nothing else to say. "That's the most fuckin retarded excuse I have ever heard!" replied Harold dad. And with that, He dragged Harold skinny body out the door and as he left, Harold said "goodbye Leshawna" with a sad frown on his face.

"Why do you have to take me away from my true love!" said Harold, Whom, was very angry about how mush of a jerk his parents can be. "Because, your true love is a negro!" yelled Harold's dad. "What is wrong with you!" yelled Harold. "You racist or something!?" "Yes. And proud of it!" replied Harold's dad. "White power Harold, don't forget it!" finished Harold's dad. Harold slunk down in the cold leather car seat, thinking what would happen if Leshawna found out his parents were racist.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

When Harold got home, he went and sat there in his room, thinking of what would happen to their relationship now. If Leshawna finds out that His parents are racist the relationship will take a nosedive and burn to the ground. "Oh what am I going to do?" Harold asked as he looked up to the ceiling as if the answer was up there. It was all too much. Then an idea came to his head. "Maybe I can talk my parents into not being so racist! Hmph, as if." Harold said to himself.

Leshawna was confused, why didn't Harold's parents want him with her, was some thing wrong with her? Don't think so. She wasn't ready to jump to conclusions, and say his parents were racist, while little did she know that it was true.

"Harold, that negro named Obama is why we moved to Canada." Harold's mom said as she pointed her finger at her "Don't call him that!" Harold snapped, "He's a good man bent on changing America for the better, or at least as much as he can." Harold then slapped his mom's hand a way. "How dare you slap me like that!" said his mom, "Go to your room, until you realize white power!" "Then I guess I will be in my room forever! Because I'm not coming down!" Harold rebelled, and he slammed the door behind him.

Harold woke the next morning bright and early. The sun raped Harold's eyes with it's overbearing brightness. It was the last week of school and summer vacation was coming fast. He would no longer have to enter the schoolyard in fear that his mortal enemy Duncan could be stalking him at every moment of the day, and he would be able to spend some quality time alone with the woman he loved the most...

** AN: So, what do you think of the rewrite, isn't it much better! :) **


	3. Going to School

**AN: Sorry I was late to continue this story, Please don't kill me! Oh, and Warning: there's quite a bit of violence in this chapter. Also, I do not own TDI. **

Harold was on his way to school when he saw Leshawna come out of her house just down the street. Harold saw this as his chance to ask her out. He didn't care what his parents thought about this, and even if he would get grounded for life, it

was worth it. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. It's funny how people can run fast with just the right motivation.

"Hey Leshawna, wait up!" Harold said as he caught up to her slight out of breath.

"What's up baby?" Leshawna said

"Nothing really, how's it going" Harold commented

"Everything's fine" Leshawna, replied,

"Want to take a walk through the park sometime you know, a little alone time together?"

"Yes, please!" Harold replied.

"Eight o clock, okay" Leshawna said

"I will be there!" Harold replied.

"Yes!" He said to himself. Soon, he would get to spend some time with Leshawna. Just the two of them alone he thought to himself has he walked along side the lady of his dreams.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At school, they had a very long and hard history exam. Even though the two studied, they still forgot some things. It was a very big history exam!

"Pssst, what's the answer to question 8?" Harold asked Leshawana in a whispering tone.

"The war of 1812." Leshawna replied.

"Thanks" Then Duncan peeped over to look at Harold's test but Harold did not aprove of this. It was over his dead body to help out his mortal enemey. He couldn't care worth a dam if Ducnan failed the test. In fact, He would be happy if he did!

Harold then told on him and so Duncan got went on back and forth for the entire period until the test was over. The bell rang and everyone handed in their test. as they left for lunch Leshawna was walking with Her friends Bridgette and

waved at her and Leshawna blew a kiss to Harold. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling as he blushed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the washroom, Harold was washing his hands when he saw the menacing face of Duncan.

"Oh sh-" and then was violently shoved in to the washroom stall. (**AN: all you Harold haters and DXC fans are gonna LOVE this part.)**"This, is for getting me in detention!" Then Duncan said as he punched Harold right in the stomach

started beating Harold up. Harold had no place to run, no place to hide, all he could do was helplessly take the beating. Nobody could hear his cries of anguish, and nobody could come to his aid. and He could not defend himself, from the punk that

was killing him. When things could not possibly get worse, it did. Duncan took out an exacto knife and started to stab Harold with it. now Duncan was a killer, a very smart killer. He shredded him were his clothes would cover him so nobody could

see. For a finish, Duncan held Harold upside down and held his head down in the suspected the worst to happen, and it was happening! The punk was trying to drown him! Harold had to fight for his life. He thrashed around like a fish out of water

trying to free himself from Duncan's grip. But both Duncan and Harold knew that it was all in vain. So, Harold gave up. As soon as Harold was sure he was going to die, Duncan showed a little bit of mercy and threw him to the floor Duncan's last

words were this:

"Don't f**k with me, you skinny son of a b****!" Then Ducnan left Harold to tend to his numerous wounds. Harold did not want Leshawna of anybody to know. He had to fight his own battles. And this one, he was going to win. somehow.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the cafeteria, Leshawna and Harold were sitting beside each other with Gwen, Trent, Bridgette and Geoff at the table.

"How's It going dudes?" Geoff asked in his usual cheerful manner.

"Okay" the rest replied.

"Is Duncan still harassing you Harold?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, a bit." Harold said

"He's always treating me like a piece of dirt!" Harold said stabbing this food to death in the process.

"One day, I will be the boss of a very big company and be filthy rich, and he will wish he hadn't treated me like a piece of crap!"

"One day, Duncan will pay, that son of a bi- "Now Harold, there's no need for such language." Bridgette said.

"Sorry guys, I just got so angry I almost lost myself for a moment there.

"Anyways how are you and Leshawna?" Asked Trent successfully changing the subject.

"It great, how 'bout you and Gwen?"

"Its all good." Replied Trent.

And so they continued talking about random subjects that teenagers would talk about for the rest of the lunch period.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That evening at 7:40, Harold was about to go when his mom stopped him

"Where the hell, do you think you're going?"

**An: Oh suspense, what do you think will happen next?**

**Read and Review! : ) **


	4. Love and Bonding

**AN: I'm so bored it's starting to become bad for my health! So, I put up another chapter! :D**

**Last chapter, Harold was about to leave when his mother stopped him! Dun, Dun, Dunn! What will happen? Find out… right now.**

"I'm just going out to the park to get some fresh air." Harold said.

"We need to talk, just you and me." His mother said

"I personally have absolutely no problem with you being with Leshawna, It's your father doing the damage." Harold was shocked.

"Well, why is dad like this?" Harold asked

"I don't know, just go and have some quality time with your girlfriend." His mom said as she shoved him out the door. As soon as Harold was out of the house, she frowned as she pulled up her sleeves to reveal several cuts, and bruises.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

As he walked to the park, Harold was concerned about his mother and would deal with this when he got home

Little did he know, his father was stalking him. Harold went to the park to meet up with Leshawna.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, more importantly, how about you?" Harold asked.

"Just fine." Leshawna said. Then they started to take a walk deep into the forested area of the park that was untouched by human construction. It was beautiful. Just the two of them walking alone in the tranquility of the forest. The fireflies were flying/dancing around them. The two lovers then sat on a low tree branch. They looked at each other with gleaming eyes. But then, as soon as they were going to lock lips the branch broke. Causing the two to fall.

"Awww, my coccyx!" Harold screamed

"Oh, I'm sorry Harold!" Leshawna said since it was her heaviness that broke the branch.

"Don't be sad Leshawna, It was a weak, crappy branch anyway." Harold said. And so, they walked deeper, and deeper into the tranquil forest until they found a clearing. It was not just any clearing. It was a clearing that had a stream running through it, and the fireflies gathered in a big bunch, with flowers all around and a rock dead in the middle just shaped in such away, you would think it was made for two lovers to lie down on. So the two went and lay down on the abnormally shaped rock. Then, Leshawna asked a question that Harold did not really see coming.

"Harold, do you think I'm too fat?" Harold was going to tell the truth, and the truth only:

"I personally love you just the way you are, every extra pound makes you beautiful, for it is your lusciousness that makes me swoon!" Harold said while swooning. Before he knew it, Leshawna had locked lips with him. Harold felt like he was melting, and it felt like time itself stood still. The kiss felt like it lasted forever and ever, and it felt like the two of them were the only people on earth. When they finally released their lips for air they just stared at each other lovingly. There expressions both had a gleam in their eyes, and true love written all over it. (With a lot of lust in between the lines.) Then, the two broke into song.

**AN: The song is called I can't help it**

**Harold**: Looking in my mirror

Took me by surprise

I can't help but see you

Running often through my mind

**Leshawna**: Helpless like a baby

Sensual disguise

I can't help but love you

It is getting better all the time

**Harold: **I can't help it if I wanted to

I wouldn't help it even if I could

I can't help it if I wanted to

**Leshawna: **I wouldn't help it, no

**Leshawna: **I can't help it if I wanted to

I wouldn't help it even if I could

I can't help it if I wanted to

**Harold: **I wouldn't help it, no

**Harold: **Love to run my fingers

Softly while you sigh

**Leshawna: **Love came and possessed you

Bringing sparkles to your eyes

**Harold: **Like a trip to heaven

**Leshawna:** Heaven is the prize

And I'm so glad I found you

**Harold:** You're an angel in disguise

**Leshawna: **I can't help it if I wanted to

**Harold: **I wouldn't help it even if I could

**Leshawna: **I can't help it if I wanted to

**Harold: **I wouldn't help it, no.

After that they moved closer to each other and Harold said.

"Wow you voice, it's just, it is just mind-blowing!"

"And I didn't know you had that amazing voice in you." And so, they made out under the stars, Meanwhile, Harold's father had seen everything! Form the long kiss, to the musical number to the current make out session. And he had all on film.

"Harold Is so dead when he gets home." His father mumbled.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and the song is called "I can't help it" buy it up on itunes today!**


	5. Conviction

**AN: And now, for a new chapter! Warning, there are thoughts of ethnic prejudice and language and violence in this chapter. Read at risk! **

As Harold's father walked home, he felt a very deep rage like he's never felt before. For years, the only kind of people he married were the same as he: white. His grand parents married white people, his parents are both white, and he himself married a white person. He wanted to keep up this legacy, but Harold ruining everything! If he can't turn Harold's mind around, he will just have to kill him. It may be harsh, it may be insane, but Harold's father felt like he had to keep his entire race purely white and of no different races. Especially black people…

"There is now way I'm letting Harold date that Negro!" Harold's father yelled to nobody in particular.

"This family tree is to be of white people only!" The man screamed ripping of a bunch of bark of a tree with his huge muscles. Ever since Harold was born his father always had a problem with him he found he was always too wimpy, and has no muscles, and now he was destroying the legacy he wanted to uphold forever!

Harold's father slammed the door as he entered his house. His wife was startled as he stormed in the kitchen.

"Why the fuck did you let Harold leave the house without my permission!?" He yelled to his wife.

"I-I didn't he was going to be out with Leshawna!" She lied trembling in fear. "Please Norbert, don't hurt me again!" Then a broad slap came across her face leaving a big red mark on her cheek. She started crying.

"You lying whore!" he screamed. "You knew Harold was going with Leshawna and you let him!" "You bitch!" The temporarily insane man yelled as he kicked his wife. And at that very moment, Harold was just out side Leshawna's house after taking her home.

"I hope we get to do that again really soon." Leshawna said while staring into Harold's eyes

"So do I, my love… so do I" Harold replied as they kissed. The two wished that the kiss would last forever. Finally, the two broke the kiss and Harold left. When he got to his house Harold was met with a rude awakening.

"Dad!" Harold screamed. "What on earth are you doing!?"

"You bastard!" His father screamed. "I don't want to use this but I will if I have to!" Harold's father said as he pulled out a pistol out of his pocket.

"My thought's exactly!" Harold retorted as he pulled out an AK-47 from the gun cabinet beside him. A long disturbing moment passed when Harold's mother yelled

"Don't kill him, please!"

"Shut the fuck up Doris!" Harold's father yelled as he punched his wife. Then Harold fired a warning shot.

"Do not hurt her!" Harold yelled. "She is innocent!"

"No she's not, she let you go out with that negro!"

"You have no proof!"

"Actually, yes I do." Harold's father took out his camcorder and showed him what he caught of his date with Leshawna. Then Harold came and punched his father in the face and pinned him down at gunpoint. Unfortunately, someone had heard harold's warning shot and called the police. The police had arrived at the worst time and had saw Harold attacking his father.

"Help, he's killing me!" He lied.

"No! It's not true he assaulted both of us, Harold's innocent!" His mother retorted.

"That's what they all say!" the policeman said. "Harold McGrady, you are now sentenced to one and a half years in juvenile hall for assaulting you own parents!" the policeman said.

"You're coming with us." He said as he handcuffed Harold.

"No, you can't take me, I was just protecting my mother!" Harold screamed in defence. But the police would hear nothing of it. He was shoved into the police car and taken to juvie. When he got there, He was put into his cell.

"Make yourself at home, 'cause you'll be here for a long, time." The police man sail evilly as he locked the cell.

"I'm innocent, I tell you, innocent..." it was no use Harold lay down in the very uncomfortable bed in the cell. He was all alone, with nobody to be with. He had never felt so alone in his entire life. His mother was not there, Leshawna doesn't know yet and it was just all so awful. He just wanted to curl up and die. All the sadness just overwhelmed the poor boy and he broke down and cried himself to sleep.

**Well, there it is. Chapter 5! Will Harold cope with being at juvie? Find out next time, on Harold's Racist Parents!**

**Read & Review! (Who ever reviews automatically gets an internet cookie, And the first one who reviews will get the biggest internet cookie in the world! ) **


	6. A new friend

**AN: Finally, the next chapter. Enjoy! :D**

Harold woke up that morning in the cell and he sat on the side of his bed. His life is a big roller coaster; when he was with Leshawna, he was happy, with his abusive father, he was miserable, at school with his friends he was happy, but when Duncan harassed him, he was miserable. He could not tell who pissed him off more Duncan or his father. He needed to get revenge on the two for ruining his life.

"They deserve to go through the same torture as I do!" Harold said to himself.

"If only I were stronger…" Harold said as he sighed as he buried his head in his head.

"I could help you with that." Said a deep husky voice behind him. Harold spun around startled to see who the strange man was. The man had a short black beard and short black hair. He looked like he was full-grown but he was actually seventeen and a half. He had a thickset body but had lots of muscle. He was huge, that's all there is to say.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Vincent" The stranger replied

"Mine's Harold, Harold Mc Grady." Harold replied as the two men shook hands

"What are you in for?" Harold asked.

"I killed a man," Vincent said and Harold scooted away in fear from the guy.

"But there's a reason, he had murdered my girlfriend."

"That's awful!"

"I was just so mad that I lost myself and killed the bastard." "So here I am, serving life behind bars."

"I feel your pain." Harold commented.

"Here's my story."

"Go a head." Said Vincent. So Harold had told Vincent what had happened.

"Wow, and now you need to take revenge?" "We have both been through similar situations; so I will help you, all you need is some training."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Leshawna was walking towards Harold's house and rang the bell. Harold's mother Doris opened the door.

"Oh hi Leshawna, what do you need?"

"Hi Ms Mc Grady, I'm looking for Harold, have you seen him?"

"Well Leshawna, you see…"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And so, Leshawna was at the juvenile hall, requesting to meet Harold.

"Hello, I would like to visit someone by the name of Harold Mc Grady?"

"Harold Mc Grady, about yey tall, red hair, sixteen years of age?" The guy at the desk asked,

"Yeah, that's him." Leshawna replied. She was sent to the visitation room where she met Harold through a glass wall.

"I'm sorry Leshawna, it was not supposed to happen this way." Harold said shedding a single tear. Oh how much he wanted to hug her. How much he wanter to kiss her. But the stupid glass wall between them prevented that. After the conversation Leshawna had left and Harold felt a million times better.

"So that's your girlfriend." Vincent commented.

"Yep, she loves me and I love her back." Harold replied as he swooned.

"Whoa, she's big." Vincent commented in awe.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ASSHOLE?!" Harold snapped.

"I did not mean to of-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SO WHAT IF MY GIRLFREIND IS BIGGER THAN AVERAGE, IT DOES NOT FUCKING MATTER! BOY, IF I HEAR A COMMENT LIKE THAT FROM YOU AGAIN I MIGHT TAKE PUT MY FIST SO FAR UP YOUR FUCKIN ASS THAT WHEN YOU GET AN IDEA, IT HAS TO SNEAK PAST IT!!!" Harold said getting really angry and he could not control himself.

"Control your self man, I'm sor-"

"DON'T YOU 'I'M SORRY ME MOTHER FUCKER, I DON'T GIVE A DEAD MOOSE'S LAST SHIT IF YOU DON'T LIKE BIG WOMEN BUT YOU DO NOT FUCKIN DISS THEM!!

"Dude! Take a chill pill!" Vincent said as he pinned Harold against the wall.

"Take a deep breath, and relax. I sorry, and I will not say a thing like that again."

"I'm sorry, I shouln't have gone insane like that." Harold said as he calmed down. Then an idea struck Vincent's mind.

"See how aggressive you were just a few moments ago, If only you would have that aggression physically, you would no longer be pushed around!"

"Hey, that's actually an awesome idea." Harold agreed."

"Well then, what are we waiting for, let's get started!" And so, off to the exercise area the two newfound friends went.

**AN: To all those people curious about Harold meeting Duncan: Don't worry; he should be in the next chapter or the one after that! **

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Defeating Duncan

**AN: *Arrives in a body cast on a wheel chair* I you are wondering what happened to me, this is how it went: I was on my way to the LeshawnaXHarold convention when I took a wrong turn and went to the DuncanXCourtney convention and then I yelled: "Leshawna and Harold rule!" Since they are Harold haters and they hate my writing, I got my self sent to the ER. But anyways, Happy reading!**

It was morning again and Harold was lying awake in his bed_ "Another day behind bars. It's not too bad, the food is actually pretty good, and I'm able to not get picked on by using my mad sneaking skills to get by each day_." Harold said to himself. _"But I'm sick of having to shower in fear of getting but rapped. The only person I would ever want to "do it" with is Leshawna by the way, and even that I'm bit hesitant about. But enough about sex. The training my friend Vincent been giving me is starting to payoff. Even though it's not much I'll still keep trying." _Harold's thoughts were interrupted when his cellmate started poking at him.

"Dude, you there?" "You've been just lying there for hours since you woke up!"

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"about what?" He asked.

"Stuff." Harold uncomfortably replied.

"Any way's Lets go, I'm Starving"

After Breakfast, Harold was in the gym with Vincent beating the crap out of a punching bag.

"You're getting better." Vincent commented.

"Yeah but I will only be a matter of time untill I have to use my skills." Harold said thoughtfully.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**One Week Later**

So far, everything was going great for Harold. No worries, no disgusting food, and and best of all, no Duncan. Until today.

"Harold was strolling around when he over heard a commotion from a crowd of prisoners in the yard outside. Some people started freaking out running in the opposite that Harold was walking.

"_What the fuck is going on?"_ Harold thought to himself as he was passed by the fleeing crowd. He grabbed one of the people running away and said.

"Could you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"He" is back." The guy said.

"And exactly who the fuck is 'he'" Harold asked getting annoyed

"D-D-D-"

"Fucking spit it out aready!"

"D-D-Duncan!" The guy screamed pointing to said person whom was standing at the end of the hall.

"Oh, fuck." Harold said as he let go of the guy who ran screaming.

"Harold? Harold the perverted miserable failure is in juvie?"

"Duncan, dont make me hurt you."

"There you go talking about how you will defeat me and all that crap all over again. You overconfident fag." Duncan retorted.

"Well then it's on!" Harold yelled. All the other prisoners in the area gasped in awe.

"That scrawny dude is no match for, Duncan." One of the people said emphasizing on His name.

Duncan made his move as he attempted to kick Harold but he grabbed Duncan's leg and threw him against the wall.

"Why you little bastard." Ducnan said as he punched Harold. Then Harold punched Ducnan causing a tooth fall out of his bleeding mouth. Seeing his opunitunity, Harold then did a round house kick to Duncan's chest. causing him to fall over. Harold then body slams on top of his nemisis. Then duncan kicked Harold off of him. Then two were standing up again when Ducnan saw that harold was vunerable. One second Harold was shure to win, by the next, he was curled on the floor grabing his groin in pain.

"Dude you can't do that, it's not fair!" One of the on-looking prisioners said

"Fairness my ass!" Ducnan yelled to the person. In that time Harold managed to sneak up behind Ducnan and then he started strangling him. The prisioners cheered as Harold had Strangled Harold to the point of unconciouness. Harold had finally beat his worst enemy. He always wanted to beat him. and he finally did.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night, Harold was lying in his bed happy about what he had accomplished to day.

"Well harold, looks like your work has finally paid off." Vincent said.

"I coud'nt have it with out you man." Harold smilled "Thanks, Thanks alot."

"You're my freind, and I would alway's look out for a friend." Vincent assured.

"Well, good night." Harold repied.

"'night"

Harold was sleeping sound asleep, when he started to have a dream. not any old dream, it was a dream about him and Leshawna. And Let's just say, the dream is not the kind of dream you would tell to a child...

**AN: There you have It. chapter 7. Next chapter's gonna be about Harold's Dream! XD Read and review! **


	8. Bailed Out

** AN: Now, Here is chapter eight! If you don't want to read the dream due to explict content (which really isn't anything really bad) just skip it.**

**~Dream~ **

Harold then found himself in a beautiful room in a big bed. The lights in the room were dimmed down, and there were candles around the place with some sexy music playing quietly out of virtually nowhere. And man did it turn him on. The bed was nice and soft. Harold could lie here for a while. Then as the rolled onto his side, he saw that Leshawna was beside him the whole time. Harold fell out of bed in fear.

"AHHH!" He yelled.

"What's wrong, am I too sexy for you?" Leshawna teased seductively.

"N-n-no, I was j-just startled."

"Let's get jiggy shall we" Leshawna said in here sexiest voice.

"Ok!" Harold replied

Soon they were completely nude, except for Harold who was still in his boxers.

"Take them off Harold." Leshawna said.

"So Harold hesitantly pulled down his boxers to reveal his member sticking out approximately seven inches in front of him. Harold's face was beat red. Before Harold knew it, he was trusting in and out of Leshawna in missionary position. It felt so damn good. After what seemed like a long pleasurable hour, the two lovers finally came.

**~End of Dream~**

Harold woke up breathing heavily and sweating from the lewd dream.

"Oh god..." Harold said to nobody in particular "What the fuck was that." He asked himself. Harold found It really freaky to have such a perverse dream. And the craziest part was the fact that he was enjoying it!

"Such a fucked up thing wouldn't happen right?" Harold reassured himself "'Leshawna and i doing the nasty' what are the chances, that will never happen!" or so Harold thought.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Ok, I'm going to focus more on Leshawna now, because the story is becoming too Harold-centric at this point OK?**

Leshawna had not been visiting Harold as much lately. But she had a really good reason: She was working at many jobs. from cashier to lawn maintenance until she finally accumulated one grand. She was doing one job after another at one point she even worked at that god forsaken fast food place: Mc-Donnalds. Owen was a regular customer at the place. One day, He drove up to find Leshawna at the cash window.

"Leshawna, I did not know you worked here." Owen said in his usual cheerfull manner.

"Yeah, I'm working for bailout money." Leshawna repied

"Why would you be working for bail out money? Last time I checked, you HATE Duncan."

"it's not for that dirt-bag, It's for Harold"

"Harold got in juvie?" Owen was severely confused.

"Wow, well hope he turns out ok" Owen said as he proceded.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So Leshawna had finally got the one thousand dollars.

"I'm very proud of you leshawna" dotted her father that night.

"Thanks"

"You made up one thousand dollars all by yourself."

"I just hope harold will be ok." Leshawna said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And so Leshawna bailed Harold out and was picking him up from the juvie.

Meanwhile in the juvie, Harold was spending his last momnets behind bars.

"looks like I've been bailed out." Harold commented.

"I guess this means good bye" Vincent replied

"Yeah, thank for everything" So the two hugged and then Harold left.

As soon as Leshawna and Harold saw eachother they ran up to eachother (like in the episode X-treme tourture.) and embraced teachother and then finally they kissed. They kissed a deep passionate kiss which was the kind that made time stop and made you feel like the only two people on earth. But soon the kiss had to stop as they broke for air.

"I'ts pretty late, whould you like to stay at my house for the night?" Leshawna asked.

"Ok..." Harold replied feeling abit nervous from the sudden question.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the two lovers arrived it was 10:30. Leshawna and Harold were sitting on the couch cuddling eachother. No words had to be used to tell eachother how they felt. They just knew. All this was all warm and fuzzy, but Leshawna wanted more, much more.

**AN: And that wraps up Chapter eight! Will Leshawna get the kind of intimacy she really wants? Or will she remain sexually unsatisfied? Find out next time, on Harold Racist Parents! :D**

**Please Review! I don't care what you write, as long as it's positive.**

**Ill even give out internet pie!**


	9. Love and Lust

**AN: for the chapter you've all been waiting for: THE FIRST EVER LESHAWNA AND HAROLD SEX SCENE! XD**

It was eleven thirty in the night, and Leshawna and Harold had to sleep in the same room because all the other rooms were not bedrooms or belonged to someone else or were unavailable for some reason Leshawna made up. After the two took their showers, they lay down **on the same bed. **

"_I've got him now…" _Leshawnasaid in her mind. Harold was not prepared to stay at Leshawna's house so he was forced to wear nothing but his boxers to bed. Leshawna had to make a move if she wanted to get it on. So she started to massage Harold's shoulders.

"That feels nice…" Harold said smiling. Then Leshawna took Harold by surprise and passionately kissed him. Leshawna started to play with his hair. From there it did not take long for Harold to figure out what Leshawna wanted.

"D-Do you want to have s-s-s-sex with me?" Harold asked having trouble getting the words out of his mouth. Leshawna answered his question by rolling herself on top of Harold, kissing him as she slid her hand under Harold's boxers and started to feel around. The feeling of Leshawna touching Harold's genitals whilst having all that weight on top of him was electrifying.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harold said. Then he put his hand in Leshawna's bra and started to play with Leshawna's warm soft breasts. He then undid Leshawna's bra. It fell of and Harold was able to see Leshawna's big luscious chocolate-colored cleavage. Then he started to suck on her right nipple. All of a sudden, Leshawna turned around so the two would be in the 69 position. Harold then found himself looking at Leshawna's big luscious booty, and started to lick her pussy. Meanwhile, Leshawna was stroking Harold's member while massaging his balls. Soon Leshawna was all wet and Harold was licking up Leshawna's fluids. He thought Leshawna tasted so good and he could not get enough of her. Then Harold got hard, and Leshawna wanted to actually see Harold's manhood so she slowly took of Harold's boxers to reveal: a 19 centimeter penis. Harold's face turned beat red as his lover was smiling at his junk. She had seen it before, but this was the first time she got a glimpse of it up close and errect. It's was long and really, really fat. Then Leshawna raised her big booty toward Harold inviting him to screw her.

"Wait" Harold said. "We can't do this, I mean I don't have protection."

"No worries," Leshawna said. "I'm on the pill"

"But what if your parents walk in on us," Harold retorted. "Then your parents will tell my parents and we will both get in big trouble"

"My parents aren't home until two." Leshawna said.

"I-I've never had this kind of experience before!"

"I'm sure you've whacked off at least a few times."

"Of course I've done that, many times."

"Then why won't you have sex with me?" Leshawna asked

"Doing it with a real person and whacking off are two totally different things." Harold said. "What if I'm not good enough and I'm not able to satisfy you?" "I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"Baby, it's my first time too, so don't worry about a thing." Leshawna reassured.

"Okay, well here goes." Harold then hesitantly inserted himself into his lover doggy style. He then heard Leshawna's cry of pain. Harold immediately stopped.

"No, keep going, I will be fine after you do me for a bit." Leshawna reassured. So Harold kept thrusting. The two fitted perfectly together. Harold face soon went beat red from the sexual excitement. Sweat was dripping off his glasses as he grunted with the mind-blowing pleasure he was getting. Leshawna started to moan as Harold went in and out.

"Oh yes, make me fell good, oh god yes…" Leshawna uttered from the sheer pleasure she was getting. Love and lust were in the air as the two lovers did each other. Then the two switched to the classic girl-on-top missionary position. The sex felt a million times better than in the dream Harold had. Soon the pre cum was coming out of Harold as he was enjoying the wonderful ecstasy.

"Faster Harold, faster!" Leshawna said completely excited. So Harold banged Leshawna so hard and so deep, that the head of his member was being bumped against her vaginal walls and you could hear Harold nuts against Leshawna's supple behind.

"Yes, yes, YES! Oh fuck it feels so good!" Leshawna screamed as she dug her nails into the bed.. It felt so good for Harold to be underneath his hefty lover while smelling her wonderful sent. Than Leshawna sat up.

"I'll do the work from here." Leshawna said seductively. Then she started to ride Harold. Her weight made the stimulation amazing for the both of them.

"Oh, yeah," Harold said. "Ahhh, that feels amazing…"

After twenty more minutes of loving and fucking, Leshawna and Harold finally came.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two lovebirds screamed Harold's hot seed then erupted into Leshawna's luscious pussy.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Harold said as he kissed Leshawna deeply.

"Well, baby, the night's still young." Leshawna said as she raised her booty up towards Harold "Come and get it baby." Leshawna said as Harold went in and has the night of his life.

So that followed a long night of sex and romance. And they both knew that they would have even more sexual encounters like this. It was the night that they lost their virginity to each other. And it was also the night that they saw their relationship in a totally new way.

**AN: And so that wraps up chapter nine, will Leshawna and Harold completely get away with this? Find out next time on Harold's Racist Parents! **


	10. The Morning After

**AN: I'm so sorry! please don't be mad, I'm trying very hard to do this but my Macintosh computer died and my windows computer is in a busy place filled with parental controls!:( ! Please don't kill me! **

Morning had arrived as the sun shone upon the two lovers as they woke up from their slumber. They only got one hour of sleep the night before. They were tired but happy.

"Morning my love" Harold greeted as Leshawna woke up.

"Morning honey" Leshawna replied as she kissed Harold. The two lay down on the bed, thinking about everything that happened last night. The two were happy that they lost their virginity to each other. They wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Leshawna and Harold were standing on

The porch of Leshawna's house as Harold was about to leave.

"Bye Leshawna." Harold said as he hugged her.

"Goodbye Harold, and thanks for last night." Leshawna replied.

"No problem, if it makes you happy, that is all that matters to me." Harold said as the two locked lips.

* * *

A Harold walked home, he thought of what he had done.

"Fuck man," Harold thought. "How the hell am I supposed to get out of this mess?" "Dad doesn't want me to date Leshawna, let alone sleep with her!" Harold pondered as he reached the door of his house. He rang the door bell, and fortunately, it was only his mom at home.

"Harold, I'm so happy to see you!" Harold's mother doted as she hugged her only son.

"Wait a minute... you were bailed out last night; where were you?"

"At... Leshawna's.... house." Harold said, dreading the inevitable direction this conversation was going.

"Really..." Harold's mother said.

"and what exactly happened last night?" Harold's mother asked in the pursuit of getting as much info as possible. Harold couldn't take his mother's interrogation any longer so he finally let it out.

"Okay,Iadmitit!IsleptwithLeshawna!!!" Harold yelled on the verge of tears.

"Harold, I do not understand you." Doris replied

"Could you say that slower please?" She asked

"I. SLEPT. WITH. LESHAWNA!" Harold said as he put his head down in shame.

"Harold relax, love is **no****t** a crime. If you two really, REALLY love each other, then you two have the all the right to take it to the next level."

"Actually Doris; in my house, love **is **a crime. When it's with a negro of course." Harold's father had overheard Harold and Doris's conversation and entered the room, casting a menacing shadow upon the two.

**And once again, another chapter is complete! Exactly how will Harold's father react to the loss of Harold's virginity? Find out, next time, on Harold's... Racist... Parents!  
**


	11. Escape

**AN: Last time, on Harold's Racist Parents, Harold admitted to his mother that he made love to Leshawna. Unfortunately, his asshole father overheard him! What will happen, find out now, on Harold's Racist Parents! **

"Harold, this is the last straw!" Harold's abusive father yelled.

"First, you fall in love with her on that mother fucking show, then, you start dating that bitch!" Norbert continued.

"And as if you weren't pissing me off enough, you claim the hoe's virginity!"

"Hey, you can't go badmouthing my girlfriend like that." Harold defended. He could feel the tension rise with in himself, as he got angrier and angrier.

"That nigger shouldn't be your girlfriend in the first place!"

"Oh no, you did NOT just call her that word." Harold said with pure rage.

"Oh I did!" Norbert replied. "Look, you fucked her, your work there is done." The horrible man said calmly.

"Just go, and dump her while you have the chance."

"I'm just going to pretend I did not hear that." Harold said trying his best not to just go and kill his father.

"I refuse to be one of the numerous bastards." Harold started.

"I refuse the be the type of man who gets a girl, sleeps with her, and then ditches her the next day!"

"That hoe is of absolutely no use to you but suck on your dick!" Harold father screamed, as his voice rose again.

"No she is not!" Harold retaliated,

"She is the most beautiful, most compassionate, most loving girl I've ever met!"

"Well then, you leave me no other choice." Norbert said threateningly.

"We are moving to Vancouver!"

"What! That is on the other side of Canada, in British Columbia!" Harold said shocked.

"Exactly!" said Harold's diabolical father.

"I refuse to go!" Harold retaliated.

"I am your father, and until you are 18, you are under my control, and what ever I say goes!"Harold was stunned. It appeared that he couldn't get himself out if this one. So with tears of sadness and defeat, Harold started towards the stairs.

"W-well, f-fuck you!" Harold yelled as all the anger, sadness and frustration built up as he kicked his father in the crotch and bolted to his room before he could react.

* * *

Harold lay in his room as he was calling Leshawna on his cell phone. After two rings, Leshawna had picked up the phone.

"Hey Harold baby, what's shakin'?" Leshawna asked with her cheerful voice.

"Things aren't going very well." Harold replied solemnly.

"What's the matter, does this have anything to do with your asshole of a father?" Leshawna asked with her voice full of concern.

"My father wants to have the family move away; to Vancouver!" Harold said as the words painfully came out of his mouth. The other end of the line went silent as Leshawna's eyes started to genuinely fill with tears.

"B-but what about-"

"Things will get better Leshawna, I promise." Harold said sadly.

"Love will find away, trust me."

* * *

That evening, Harold had finally thought of a plan. He would run away from home..

_"Why didn't I think of this earlier?" _Harold asked himself. So, he started to pack various necessities into his backpack whilst conjuring the the rest of his plan. As he finally figured out his entire plan, he had just one last thing in his bag. A framed picture of him and Leshawna. His eyes teared up at the thought that things might not work out after all. How could he have made such a false promise when he himself knew that success would be so unlikely? Despite the odds, Harold was going to stand up for he and Leshawna, for he would even end his life for her. He held the picture to his heart, as a single tear fell to the carpeted floor. Soon, he started to write a note, and when he was finished, he was pretty satisfied with what he had written:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ I strongly refuse to move with you guys. Dad, if you are going to treat me like this, and not let me be with leshawna, _

_I'm afraid i have no other choice but to run away._

_Mom I am terribly sorry for this must cause you plenty of heartache,_

_But I refuse to be away from Leshawna for my love for her is way too strong._

_Mom, just remember this: I love you._

_Dad, not so much._

Harold was happy with what he wrote, so he put it on his bed, and left his room, not knowing when (or if) he will come back. He snuck out of the front door unnoticed, and walked behind his house, into his backyard. He took a deep breath as he ran as far as possible into the foliage beyond his backyard.


	12. Reunited

**AN: Sorry folks, I would have updated sooner if my teacher was not drowning me in homework and assignments. Anyways, last time on Harold's Racist Parents, Harold's dad found out that Harold had sex with Leshawna, and decided to move to Vancouver BC. Therefore, Harold ran away from home. Will his crazy scheme work out? Find out now on Harold's, Racist, Parents!**

Night fell, and Harold had just finished making himself a makeshift bed of wood, leaves, and the sleeping bag he had packed. It was perched up on a strong and large tree, and tied around the branch for extra support. Harold sat down upon the crappy bed as he looked up towards the sky.

"_Why?" _Harold thought to himself.

"_Why must I be so unlucky all the time, I find the perfect girl and all this shit happens to me?" "Seriously, out of all the people in the world, and I have to have an asshole for a father." _Harold said to himself as he looked up too the stars. He eyed the beautiful constellations has he lay down on his back. He looked up and reviewed as many constellations as he could see. Then one cluster of stars had caught his attention. After mentally connecting the dots, he found that those stars looked like a silhouette of Leshawna's face. Harold sighed as he dosed off to sleep.

At the McGrady residence, Harold's mother went up to her sons' room to find his absence. Doris checked the bathroom, to be sure, but Harold was nowhere to be seen. Doris then franticly ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Norbert, Harold is missing!" she said with concern.

"He could get shot, or be mauled by a bear, or worse; die of starvation!" She said theorizing all of the horrible things that could have happened.

Harold's father slammed the beer he was drinking and said:

"Good riddens, I couldn't care less about that bastard." He coldly replied.

"Norbert!" Doris said in dismay

"Are you saying that that you are willing to have your only son run away form you and not do anything?"

"Yes Doris." He calmly replied, "You see, Harold does not have the balls to stay out there for long; give him a few days, and he will be crawling right back to us."

"Well, I'm going to find him!" Doris said.

"Fine, whatever search all you want, I couldn't care less."

**One Week Later**

Leshawna's parents were watching CNNone eveningwhen a news report came on that Harold was missing.

"Tonight on CNN, we are reporting an amber alert!"

Leshawna was hiding in the kitchen as she cocked an eyebrow in interest. The news reporter continued.

"A sixteen year old boy by the name of Harold McGrady was declared as a runaway when he disappeared from his home about a week ago." The news reporter stated.

"The boy is declared to be about 5 feet and six inches tall, with a weight of about 120 pounds. If you have seen this child contact the Royal Canadian Mounted Police immediately. "

Leshawna's parents looked at each other in concern, as Leshawna managed to sneak out of the house.

"_I don't care what it takes, I'm going to find him." _Leshawna thought in determination.

She went to Harold's house and went into the foliage he had most likely gone into. The voluptuous woman searched as many places as she could but still couldn't find the read-headed boy who stole her heart. It was getting dark and Leshawna was quickly running out of hope and time.

---

**Leshawna:** In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

**Harold:** I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

**Both:** And if only he could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

he'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

---

The two lovers were finally reunited as they kissed and embraced as if they were to never see eachother again.

"I've missed you so much..." Harold spoke between kisses.

"Same here." Leshawna replied as she held her boyfriend closer to her. Then they lay down on the ground as Harold started to feel a little frisky.

"You know Leshawna, were all alone and there's nobody around. how about we-" Harold suggested as he was cut off by Leshawna saying

"No, I don't think it's the right time."

"Oh, come on" Harold encouraged "For all we know we might not be able to do it again." Leshawna weighed her options before finally deciding:

"Get on top honey." She playfully replied as she lay down on her back.

So, the two lovers made love to eachother for the rest of the night yet wondering, would they still be together in the end of this mess?

**And that wraps up chapter 12! read and review, and tune in next time, for Harold's, Racist, Parents! **(first reviewer gets a cookie)


	13. Nightmares

**Last time, on a-story-with-a-really-gay-title, Harold ran away from home to live off the land. Then Leshawna found him and now, they are having had a glorious night together! What will happen now, find out on Harold's Racist Parents!**

* * *

After multiple hours of nonstop sex, Leshawna had finally fallen asleep, exhausted. Harold sat up and smiled as he watched his girlfriend sleep.

"_She's so peaceful when she's sleeping…"_ Harold's happily thought as he observed the rise and fall of Leshawna's body as she breathed in and out. He kissed her and dosed of to a peaceful sleep…

Or so he thought it would be.

***Dream***

Harold found himself in his house, in the kitchen to be exact. He found his father seething with anger as he towered upon his defenseless wife, as she kneeled in the floor.

"You, fucking, BITCH!" He yelled as his hand slammed across her face.

"I did not let him run away, I can't control him!" Dorris replied.

"Don't give me that fuckin' bullshit you fucking slut!" He replied as he slammed his fist into her face, knocking one of her teeth out, and giving her a bloody nose.

"You knew he would run off, you slut!" He picked up his wife by the neck and strangled her.

"Hey, back the fuck off dad!" Harold yelled out, finally letting his presence known.

Harold's father fiendishly smiled as he his a frying pan behind his back.

"Glad to see our little negro fucker is back." Norbert said as he dropped Dorris and approached Harold.

"Do not fucking call me that." Harold rudely replied.

"But it's true, isn't it." Harold just glared.

"You stupid bastard." Norbert said as he sent the frying pan upon Harold's sixteen year-old developing skull, knocking him out like a light. Norbert looked back at his wife Dorris and said:

"If a single word of this gets out, I will surely kill you." He threatened as he picked up Harold and took him away…

* * *

Harold finally woke up as he felt his head painfully throbbing as he found himself in his room, lying on his bed. For some strange reason, he felt like something was missing on him, something did not feel right. In fact, something felt terribly wrong, as if some thing **very** important that belonged to him was missing. His evil father came in and said

"Good morning Harold…" he said in his disgusting evil voice.

"If you reach into your pants, you will find a surprise…" he continued.

So, Harold did just that as he eyes widened in the horrible realization that something was in fact absent.

"Oh God, no..." Harold said.

"Missing something?" His father said, with a sick twisted smile on his face that even Izzy would become squeamish from.

"JESUS FUCKING CRIST, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TO MY BALLS!" Harold screamed in fear and anger.

"I castrated them, duh." "You want em' back?" Norbert teased as he held up the freshly chopped off genitalia that was so fresh, it was still bleeding.

"Yes, you fucktard!" Harold yelled ready to strangle his father.

"Only if you quit dating that stupid nigger, what's her name, Latifa?" Harold's father bribed.

"One, her name is LESHAWNA, GET IT RIGHT!" Harold started.

"And two, I'd rather be sterile than to never see her again, and three, QUIT CALLING LESHAWNA THAT MOTHER FUCKING WORD!"

"Fine then, you've made you choice." Norbert coldly replied. Harold winced as he took the bloody balls in his hand and squeezed them until he heard a very loud crunch. He then threw the destroyed testicles to the ground. He took a knife and said:

"Sorry Harold, but I can't have any son of mine dating a nigger." As stabbed the knife right into Harold chest."

***End of Dream***

Harold woke up screaming and crying, as he unintentionally woke Leshawna up with his fretting.

"Harold, what's the problem!" Leshawna said concerned. Harold was just too freaked out to respond. Leshawna put her arms around Harold and held him close to her.

"It's okay baby, what ever it was, it's over now." she said soothingly as she ran her hand through Harold's hair. Harold felt a little more comfortable as he was in her arms. But he knew he had to go.

"Leshawna, I have to go back home."

"Really?"

"Yes Leshawna, I don't my father will but the blame on her, and probably even kill her." Harold stated

"I would not be able to live with my self if such a thing happened."

"I understand" Leshawna replied although unhappy that her lover had to leave so soon. Harold left as he ran off at full speed, not turning back in order to avoid the pain of leaving his beloved Leshawna.

**That wraps up chapter 13! will Harold get home before His mother potentially gets killed? Will Harold's nightmare come true? Find out all the answers and more next time, on Harold's, Racist, Parents! **


	14. Things Get Worse

**My sincerest apologies towards anybody who became traumatized from reading last chapter's dream sequence. **

**AN: Last time on Harold's Racist Parents, Harold and Leshawna and Harold had finally been reunited. Unfortunately, his mother's safety is at stake, causing Harold to leave after all he had done. But not without getting laid one last time. Will Harold get home before his father puts an end to his mother's life? Find out now, on Harold's, Racist, Parents.**

Harold frantically ran in the general direction to his house.

"What the hell was I thinking!?" Harold asked himself in his mind.

"You dumbass, you knew you mother could die if you ran off, AND you made a fuckin' promise you couldn't keep!"

Harold was knee deep in shame for acting upon such a stupid idea. Thankfully, nothing happened while he was gone. Harold ran up to the front porch of his house as he opened the door and snuck inside. In the kitchen, He found his father seething with anger as he towered upon his defenseless wife, as she kneeled in the floor.

"You, fucking, BITCH!" He yelled as his hand slammed across her face.

"I did not let him run away, I can't control him!" Dorris replied.

"Don't give me that fuckin' bullshit you fucking slut!" He replied as he slammed his fist into her face, knocking one of her teeth out, and giving her a bloody nose.

"You knew he would run off, you slut!" He picked up his wife by the neck and strangled her.

"Hey, back the fuck off dad!" Harold yelled out, finally letting his presence known.

Harold's father fiendishly smiled as he his a frying pan behind his back.

"Glad to see our little Negro fucker is back." Norbert said as he dropped Dorris and approached Harold.

"Do not fucking call me that." Harold sharply replied.

"But it's true, isn't it." Harold just glared.

"You stupid bastard." Norbert growled as he sent the frying pan down upon Harold's still developing skull, knocking him out like a light.

"Fuck, FUCK, **FUCK**!!!" Harold thought during that last second of consciousness.

Norbert looked back at his wife Dorris and said:

"If a single word of this gets out, I will surly kill you." He threatened as he picked up Harold and took him away…

* * *

Harold's father threw Harold's limp body onto his bed. He went downstairs and came back up with a metal box. It was a box full of castration tools.

"Sorry Harold, but If you're going to be fucking niggers, you'll have to be sterile."

Harold finally woke up as he felt his head painfully throbbing as he found himself in his room, lying on his bed. He looked in front of him as his eyes widened. His dad had just pulled his undergarments down in attempt to replicate the nightmare Harold had last night. Harold got very mad and kicked him in the face.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO CASTRATE ME!?" Harold yelled.

"You weren't supposed to wake up so soon!"

"You will not continue my hierarchy with that darky!" Norbert retaliated as he pinned Harold down on the ground.

"Castrating your own son?" "That's fucking disgusting!" Harold said. The two men started to fight viciously. After many minutes of sucker punches, roundhouse kicks, and groin attacks, they caught each other in a chokehold when Harold's mother walked in.

"STOP!" Harold's mother Dorris screamed. Harold and Norbert froze, as Harold's father punched Harold hard in his crotch.

"AHH! Son of a bitch!" Harold yelled in pain, as he clutched his balls.

"THAT'S IT!" Dorris screamed as her eyes flooded with tears.

"I REFUSE TO PUT UP WITH THIS BULLSHIT ANY LONGER!" Doris screamed. She stormed down the stairs as Harold and his father followed. She grabbed the keys to her car and said.

"If you two want to kill each other over some girl, fine; But I can't take it any more!" Doris screamed.

"I am leaving, and never coming back!" Dorris.

"What?! Why!" Norbert yelled

"You fuckin' idiot, I just told you!" Dorris started.

"Every, single, fucking day, you torment Harold JUST for loving someone just because their skin is not the same color as yours!"

"How dare you revolt against me, you bitch!" Norbert literally JUMPED downstairs, and punched Dorris. Harold watched the horror that unfolded downstairs and knew he had to do something. He knew his mother could not face the pure evil that was his father. So ignoring the pain he was in, he jumped up and off the railing and landed on top of the evil man.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU PATHETIC, WEAK, UNDERSIZED, EXCUSE OF A MAN!" Norbert screamed.

After many minutes of struggling, Harold managed to pin his father down onto the ground.

"Mom! RUN!" Harold urged as his mother bolted out of the house.

Harold managed to hit Norbert's head hard enough to make him unconscious, and ran just to see his mother drive off into the distance. harold ran in a futile attempt to catch up but knew he was too late.

"Mom! wait, come back..." Harold said quietly as a single tear came out of his eye.

**AN: And so, Harold's mother moves on while Harold has to deal with his dad himself. Will Harold's dad kill him when he wakes up, or will he come up with a plan so cruel that could emotionally kill Harold ? Find out next time on Harold's Racist Parents!**

**Notice: Ending in Approx: 1-3 Chapters**


	15. Father vs Son

**AN: Last time on Harold's Racist Parents, Harold's mother had enough and left Harold to fend for himself. Some mother. How will things work out between Harold and his father now? Find out, on Harold's, Racist, Parents!**

***Warning, this chapter is one long fight scene; there WILL be blood, swearing, and violence.***

Harold slunk back to his house and locked himself in his room. He seriously could not imagine how his life could get any worse. He curled up in his bed as he quietly cried himself to sleep.

Bad idea.

When he woke up, as he felt like he was being watched. He rolled over as the exact person he expected was looming

"Tried to sleep you worries away, you dumb ass prick?" His father darkly teased.

"No, now leave me the alone!" Harold retorted.

"Not a chance Harold; we are leaving for Vancouver tomorrow..." Norbert said with a nasty, teasing grin.

A feeling of defeat completely crushed Harold's morale. Then it was then replaced with anger and stubbornness.

"No, I refuse to come with you!" Harold retorted.

"Lets have a deal then, if you can defeat me; you can stay." Norbert compromised, "If you fail; then you can kiss that negro goodbye." Norbert's racial slurs did not help at all to suppress Harold's anger, so without warning, Harold punched his father right in the stomach. Norbert clutched his stomach in pain.

"You'll regret that…" Norbert retaliated.

He then punched Harold's face, and sent him flying onto the floor. Norbert jumped, intending to land on him when Harold quickly rolled out of the way. Harold then pined down Norbert and did his best to keep him down. This wasn't enough as He easily threw Harold off of him and sent him flying into a wall. The impact knocked all the air out of him making him even more determined to defeat his father. Harold then punched Norbert on the chin, gave him a roundhouse kick to the crotch, and a low roundhouse kick to knock him over to the ground.

"Not so tough now; jackass." Harold growled.

"That's what you think you little prick" Norbert retorted. "You think a little kick to the crotch would bring me down; well think again!" "I've got balls of steel; unlike you!"

The evil man got up, took a vase, and brought down hardly upon Harold's head.

Harold dropped to his knees from the pain. He felt his scalp with one hand and ended up drawing blood; the glass shards had shredded his scalp.

"You… fucking… asshole…" Harold managed to say through the intense pain that was upon his head.

Harold managed to stand up despite the pain, and punched Norbert in the nose.

Norbert's nose started to bleed as the blood dripped over his mouth, and onto the floor.

"You bastard!" he retorted as he pinned Harold down onto the glass coffee table. Glass shards got all over the bodies of both men as they started to bleed almost everywhere.

"You dumbfuck!" Harold said as he punched Norbert very hard in the mouth, making him lose a tooth. Harold's father had enough of this and pinned Harold down. Harold could not get back up as all four of his limbs were immobile, with his arms spread out, and his legs wide apart.

"_I hope he's not going to do what I think he's going to do…"_ Harold thought to himself. Unfortunately, that's exactly what he did. Norbert kneed Harold hard in the crotch. He paused to see Harold's reaction as he said. "Again with the cheap shots; you're pathetic!" He brought his knee to Harold's crotch twice more.

"You think I'll pass out from _that_?"

Norbert in frustration then kneed Harold several times till he said: "You think you're so though, that was nothing!" Harold said weakly as he coughed in pain. Norbert felt Harold weakening as he pressed his knee upon Harold's jewels has he screamed in agony from the intense pain.

"OH GOD IT HURTS! STOP IT, STOP IT!" Harold literally screamed at the top of his lungs. Norbert did not let up as he felt a strange feeling of pleasure form Harold's suffering.

"PLEASE! I'LL GO I'LL GO! JUST GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY BALLS!"

Norbert was putting all of his weight upon his knee when he finally decided let go of Harold entirely as Harold crawled away. He was coughing in pain as he then puked a horrid mixture of vomit and blood. Norbert could not help his sick twisted self a he delivered a hard final blow to Harold's crotch from behind, making him vomit once again. The last thing Harold said before he passed out was:

"f-fuck… y-you…y-you...f-f-fucking...ass-... " and then he blacked out, and collapsed in a puddle of his own bodily fluids.

"I win Harold, you lost; like always." Norbert said as he evilly stared and caressed the two plane tickets he had in his pocket, as the thought of Harold never seeing Leshawna again entered his twisted, demonic mind.

**AN: And so ends the second-last chapter of HRP, How will Leshawna cope with the loss of her one true love? How will Harold cope with his failure? And how does Norbert sleep at night? Find out on the next and final chapter, of Harold Racist Parents...**

**P.S. Harold can still have kids.**

**P.S.S. I am not in to the ball busting fetish or anything like that If you were wondering; I just want to show how evil Harold's father is, and what can come from he depths of his cold, heartless, demonic soul.**

***CONTEST* GUESS WHICH SONG I'M GONNA USE FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER, AND GET FREE INTERNET COOKIES FOR LIFE! XD**


	16. A Bitter Ending

**AN: The song in this chapter is titled '**_**Dear My Friend**_**'; which you can listen to here: **.com/watch?v=MXi0GpOSArw

**Last time, on Harold's Racist Parents, Harold had a duel with his father. Sadly, Harold lost thanks to his father's cheap shots. And so, here it is, the final chapter. Now, Harold must move to Vancouver with his father. How would Leshawna react to such terrible news? Find out on the final chapter of Harold's Racist Parents.**

The next day, Harold solemnly woke up. He knew he had slept much longer than usual since it was already 11:30 in the morning. He was covered in bandages from the fight yesterday. Nearly every part of Harold's beaten body was sore, bandaged, swollen, or cut.

"_I Failed." _Harold thought to himself.

"_Lost everyone who was important to me…"_

A single tear ran down Harold's scratched face as he was reluctantly putting his possessions into a suitcase. He thought he could win, He thought he could prevail; alas, he failed miserably. After about an hour, Harold finally finished packing all of his things when he decided to spend his last hours in Ontario with Leshawna. So, Harold was going to secretly exit his house when Norbert caught him attempting to leave.

"And exactly where are you going!" Norbert asked as he picked Harold up from behind by the collar of his shirt. Harold could not take another beating from his dad at the time and decided to tell the truth;

"I'm going to Leshawna's house." Harold bluntly answered.

"Whatever, just be back by three, or I'll kill you." He dismissed as he tossed Harold's already abused body to the ground. Norbert did not have a problem with Harold visiting Leshawna this time, for It would be the last time Harold would be with Her. Also, he was in the mood to be pretentiously merciful on that particular day.

Harold sadly walked down the street as he sadly walked up to the porch of Leshawna's house. He took a deep breath, as he rang the doorbell. Leshawna answered, and was horrified with Harold condition.

"Oh my god, what happened to you!" Leshawna said in deep concern.

"It's a long story; I'll tell you inside." Harold said as he entered Leshawna's house.

The two sat down on Leshawna's couch when Harold mustered up the courage to say what needed to be said.

"Leshawna?" Harold stared.

"Yes?" Leshawna asked.

Harold took a deep breath and said:

"I'm leaving today."

Leshawna felt her heart sink to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Leshawna asked desperately.

"Vancouver." Harold said.

A very sad and uncomfortable silence fell upon the two as Leshawna let the bad news sink in.

Leshawna started to sob as she buried her head into Harold's chest.

"Why!" Leshawna said in agony.

"Why does this have to happen to us; why does your father have to be a complete asshole!" The woman sobbed. At this point Leshawna was completely frustrated; every single man she had in her life before Harold, either died, moved away, or was just trying to get in her pants (they failed obviously), and when she finally had the perfect guy who seemed to be able to stay, his father just had to take him away from her. Harold hugged Leshawna tightly in a feeble attempt to make her feel better. Harold held Leshawna's chin, getting her attention.

"Listen Leshawna, we still have about three hours together, we can at least have some fun while we can right?" Harold reasoned as a weak smile formed on his face.

"Okay." Leshawna said, wiping away her tears.

Leshawna and Harold took a walk in the same park they were at a few weeks ago. They strolled around at the beautiful scenery around them, being just as amazed as they were the first time. They once again returned to their special spot on that conveniently shaped rock, as they sat down and admired their surroundings.

"You know Leshawna," Harold stated, "Since you and I won't be together much longer, why don't we make the most of it?" Harold alluded as he took out a box of condoms he had hid from Leshawna's sight until now.

"Why not?" Leshawna agreed as she held Harold close to her.

After a few hours of love, the two finished up as they cleaned themselves up. Harold noticed that Leshawna was still looking a bit sad, so he hugged her and said.

"Leshawna, this does not exactly have to be the end; maybe just maybe things will work out."

_Good times and bad times,_

_I can count on being with you._

_I thank you for staying so true,_

_My life will go on a long time._

_Have to catch up when I see you._

_And you are my reason I can make it through._

3 o'clock came all too soon, as Leshawna and Harold's friends were sadly saying their good byes.

_I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue,_

_My heart will always be with you,_

_I'm so glad I met you, being with me wherever._

_Made for each other, forever…_

Harold said good-bye to all of his friends and Leshawna's as well. When Harold got to Leshawna, the two hugged as they kissed each other good-bye.

"I'll miss you Harold." Leshawna said.

"I'll miss you too, Leshawna, you were the best girlfriend I ever had." Harold said

_I know life can be tough on you, time and time again_

_Laughter may be gone away._

_I will wipe away my tears;_

_Tomorrow._

_But life must go on, not so easy that you travel away…_

As Harold got into the car, he grabbed his nunchucks, now etched on one of the handles with the letters: LXH. He then gave them to Leshawna, and smiled as his Dad drove the car away from the curb, away from his home and away from Leshawna.

_I will be there, If you need me._

_And I know you'll do the same._

_I can see you, I can hear you in my heart._

Leshawna looked off into the distance, as the car Harold was in turned into a speck in the horizon. Leshawna started crying again, as her friends tried to comfort her.

"I, I'm sorry Leshawna." Gwen said, knowing that she couldn't talk, having Trent around whilst Leshawna lacked Harold.

_You will be here,_

_If I need you_

_I will never have to guess._

_'Cause we are very special friends…_

Harold was on the plane with is father, as he looked out into the evening clouds, as the sky was tainted with shades of yellow, orange and pink. He sighed, as he braced himself for a long, friendless time at his new home.

_So send me a letter,_

_Let me know how you're doin'._

_You are my lifetime and true friend._

_We'll never be forgotten;_

_Having trust is all we really need._

_You are always with me in the life I lead._

When Harold got to his new house, he was actually amazed by it, there was a swimming pool and all of those things, but Harold knew it was just a whole diversion to help him forget about Leshawna. Heck, Norbert even went through the trouble of getting him a motorcycle.

_So far, far away,_

_From life I used to know_

_Worries are to follow too._

_I will stop and close my eyes;_

_Remember._

_End of the rainbow I can take you,_

_I will catch it for you._

Harold sat alone in his room, as he looked through a scrapbook of a bunch of photos he had taken in the past eight months. A he flipped through it, he found a photograph of him and Leshawna, snuggled together in her room.

A tear dropped onto the paper as the pain of sadness, nostalgia and loneliness, pierced his heart once again.

_Memories you can recall with me, any time of day._

_You can reach out, you can ask me, in your soul,_

_I will answer when you call me,_

_I will come, no matter how._

_'Cause we are very special friends…_

Leshawna sat down, thinking of Harold as she remembered all of the memories she shared with the boy. The redhead made her life so wonderful yet made it a living hell when he left.

_Just like a river that flows,_

_Just like stars and the dark night;_

_Lead me in the storm, lead me in the dark,_

_You are the light of_

_My life._

She went down to her kitchen, but just went back up to her room. Food failed to make her fell better at the time.

_Ohhh._

_I will be there, If you need me_

_And I know you'll do the same._

_I can see you, I can hear you_

_In my heart, _

_You will be here if I need you._

_I'll never have to guess._

_'Cause we are very special friends._

Mean while, Norbet was bathing in his victory, as he hoped Harold would put the riches of his new home, over Leshawna's love. But Later, he was to learn that severing bonds takes more than the girth of a continent.

_Memories you can recall with me, any time of day._

_You can reach out, you can ask me, in your soul._

_I will answer when you call me,_

_I will come, no matter how._

_'Cause we are very special friends._

_Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh._

_Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh._

_Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh._

**Alas, this is the ends the sad, happy, joyful and miserable tale, of Harold's Racist Parents.**

**THE END**

**I do not own 'Total Drama Island' or any of the songs incorporated within this piece of literature.**

'**I Can't Help It' - ?- ?**

'**Love will Find a Way' – The Lion King 2 – Disney**

'**Dear My Friend' – Sonic Unleashed – SEGA**

**Thanks To everyone who ever read/reviewed this story.**

**And special thanks to Killer May for her constant advice during the production of this fanfic.**

**!#~MAY EVERYONE HAVE A GLORIOUS NEW YEAR, FILLED WITH INSPIRATION, AND MUCH LESS WRITER'S BLOCK.., :P~#!**

******!STAY TUNED FOR MORE FANFICS IN 2011!**  



End file.
